


Nines puts the "Boy" in "Oh boy, Im fucked"

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Forced Masculinization, Gavin is called Gwen at the begining of the fic, He is trans and doesnt know it yet, Kidnapping, M/M, Trans Gavin Reed, dont like dont read, just to be clear Gavin is ftm, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Nines shows Gavin who he truly is.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Nines puts the "Boy" in "Oh boy, Im fucked"

Gwen had always loved the park. The smells, the sights, the way the dirt and grass kicked up under her feet. And how asshole men knew to keep their distance. 

She cracked open her water bottle, chugging the ice water with one eye cracked open, just in case. It hadn’t been the first, and certainly wouldn’t be the last, time a creep had tried to sneak up behind her. 

She had just finished half of her water when a creep made himself known. She glared at the man in question, raising an eyebrow as he came into striking range. 

“Hello.” The man said, a small smile playing over his lips, just a bit too large to be considered polite. It was the kind of behaviour that men tried to play off as friendly. 

Seeing as the raised eyebrow wasn’t getting Gwen anywhere, she spoke. “What.”

“I think I know you from somewhere.”

Gwen racked her brains. He did look familiar. Awfully familiar. The kind of face she had seen swimming around the supermarket, or bobbing next to her at the gas station or in line at the same Starbucks. Maybe even in the throng of her coworkers. “Are you…”

“From work, I think. I just transferred. Thought I’d say hi.” The sentences were clipped, but he still seemed comfortable. Maybe a little awkward, like he wasn’t used to talking to other people. “I’m new in town.” He supplied after a pause. 

New in town? That didn’t sound quite right, Gwen thought. There had been a new transfer at her work, sure, which she had exchanged the cursory polite grunt with on their first day, but… she remembered this guy’s face, like her brain had used it over and over as an extra in her dreams. At that moment, she was almost sure she had seen him before last week. 

The grin on the man’s face tightened. “You can call me Nines, by the way.” He held out his hand, and seeing no way out of it, and no reason to suspect anything dangerous from a man in broad daylight in full view of a screaming crowd of toddlers and mothers, Gwen took it. It was just a little greasy, and she shuddered and pulled it back as soon as she could. The strange texture almost distracted her from the coldness. Almost. 

“Nines. That’s a funny name for a human.” 

Nines’ smile tightened more. She wasn’t sure how it was possible. “Well, I am an android.” 

“Oh. Great. That’s great.” It wasn’t that Gwen was bigoted against androids or anything, Gwen told herself. Even if the steady encroaching on the job market was a sore point. But deep down, they terrified her. It was one thing going up against a man twice her size; with her training she knew she could take most of them in a fight, especially when they underestimated her. But she had no idea how she could fight off an android, especially a police-ready model. 

“It was a big day, being able to get that job. I just wanted to connect with my coworkers.”

“Well, we connected. Was nice seeing you.” Gwen hoped that this would be the last time “seeing” the creep. She didn’t like the way he looked at her, at all. And she did Not like androids, even if she had warmed up to them just a little. “Buh bye.”

“Do you really have to go so soon?” Nines stepped forwards so he was in stride with Gwen. Gwen briefly fantasized about slapping him. 

“Yes, I do. Now fuck off. Or did your processors not catch that last part?” 

“I think you’re being very volatile to me being an android, Gwen.” Nines chuckled. Gwen realized with a start that they had left the park behind. 

“I’m not being Anything! I just want to BE left alone!” They were at the back exit, where the bushes and trees converged to throw them into shadow. Blood pumped in Gwen’s heart like she needed to run, now. 

“Alright. But just one more thing.” And then, Nines grinned. Gwen knew, deep down in her bones, what would happen next. But she wasn’t sure that it would have helped her if she had acted on the deep fear that shot through her in that moment. 

Gwen jerked back, and Nines jerked forwards, a rag that was in his pocket now in his hands, and everything went black. 

\-------------------------------------

Gwen woke up in a cold sweat, and new clothes that clung uncomfortably to her body. She had never thought much about how she dressed, and had always strayed towards more austere clothes. Things that covered up any wayward curves, just so no one would have any reason to stare. But now, these clothes clung to her. Not in the tight, sexy way that Gwen’s prom dress had hugged her, or the lingerie she had tried on and quickly decided would be better off burned. These clothes fit all wrong, tugging and pressing in places that Gwen had never been, never thought to compress before. She took in a gulp of air and found it restricted. 

When she looked up, eyes still heavy with sleep, Nines sat over her. He had a strange look in his eyes. “Hello, Gavin.” He said quietly.

Gwen hissed. That name, that name hurt. It was the name she had scribbled in her diary, had used as an alias on the stupid online games she had frequented as a young teen when her parents had been too busy fighting to pay attention to her. That name didn’t belong to Nines. 

“Do you like your new clothes? I think they suit you, much more than what you were wearing previously.” Nines hummed softly, trailing his hand up Gwen’s side. Gwen’s eyes followed the fingers, longing to bite them off. She had been put in fucking cargo shorts, khaki colored and looking like they belonged on a teenage boy instead of an adult woman. The shirt wasn’t much better; it was a t-shirt that had somehow obstructed the curves of her chest, bright green with a grinning dinosaur on the front. 

“What the fuck?” Gwen growled into her gag. 

“What was that, Gavin? Are you thanking me, little one?” Nines hummed, leaning forwards and lifting up the gag. 

“Go fuck yourself, freak.” Gwen snapped at his fingers for good measure. 

Like a crack of lightning, Nines’ fingers struck the center of Gwen's forehead. Gwen blinked. It wasn’t that it had hurt her, but that it felt strange. So patronizing, like Gwen was just a child or an animal that had acted out. No malice remained in Nines’ gaze; just cool determination. “We don’t use those words, Gavin. Not with me, anyways. Good boys are polite.” 

“Boys????” What the fuck. Maybe Gwen should have guessed it, given the way Nines had called her Gavin. But she had been too dazed from being knocked out and hopped up on drugs. 

Nines tensed, and then smiled. Like Gwen was playing a funny joke on him, or being silly. “Boys. While the saying ‘boys will be boys’ does run rampant in our current society, I don’t think that is an appropriate way for you to behave, young man.” 

“M not a man.” Gwen hissed. She didn’t know why, but the words made her throat choke up. LIke she was trying to choke back tears, or something worse. 

Nines only smiled, again like Gwen had said something funny. “You’re such a little joker, sweetheart. Of course you’re a boy. If you weren’t a boy, you wouldn’t be here.” 

“I’m here because- because you phuckin kidnapped me! Motherfucker.” Gwen added the last word for emphasis. 

Nines’s nostrils flared. This time, he flicked Gwen on the ball of her nose, making it twitch. “You don’t want to make me angry, Gavin. And you're here because I’m helping you. Now, do you like your new clothes, Gavin?” 

Gwen swallowed. She considered spitting in Nines’ face, now that he was within spitting distance. Hocking up real good and getting him right between the eyes. Instead, she locked eyes with him and put on a smile. “I like my new clothes. I think they are nice.” 

Nines’ eyes glowed. “That’s good, Gavin. I’m glad that you like them. I have so much more of them for you to try on. Now, would you like something to eat?” 

As soon as he said that, Gwen’s stomach growled. Gwen nodded her head, still staring up at Nines with wide eyes. It was what she thought a “good boy” would do in her situation. 

“Alright, I’ll get you something. Stay put.” Nines wagged his finger and grinned. 

He wasn’t long enough for Gwen to form a plan, or even to figure anything out. The room had no windows and only the one door. Probably a basement room, then. It would take hard work to escape. A quick test of the bindings on her arms showed no give. 

“I think you’ll like this, little guy.” Nines purred, brandishing a plate of snacks. A few pieces of bacon, a slice of toast, and scooby doo gummies. Instead of letting Gwen up, he chose to feed it to Gwen piece by piece, making sure his fingers didn’t come too close to Gwen’s mouth. 

When the plate was finished, Nines stroked Gwen's hair, even scratching behind her ears like she was a pet. “What a good boy you are, Gavin, eating all of that for me. You’re going to be such a big, strong man.” Nines cooed. “Did you like your meal, baby boy?”

Baby boy? That made Gwen want to wretch. Instead, she nodded quickly. 

“I think it’s about time for your shot, don’t you?” Nines chuckled, placing the plate on the floor. Before Gwen could protest, or even ask what he meant, she was being turned over, and the hem of her pants yanked down. 

“The fuck’re you-” Was suddenly muffled by the pillows on the bed. Gwen struggled for breath, barely noticing as something cold and wet rubbed at the top of her ass cheek. But she did notice when something cold pierced down into her. At least the cushions worked to muffle her scream. 

“There there, it’s almost over.” NInes hummed. His free hand rubbed Gwen’s back. “You were such a brave little boy for me, weren’t you? And we won’t have to do that again for another two whole weeks! Daddy just wanted to get this started as soon as possible, so you can be the prettiest boy you can be.” 

Gwen was still limp when Nines flipped her back over. Her ass still burned, and she could feel tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. It was probably just psychological, panic and fear melding into one, but she felt different. Like the substance in the shot was already crawling up her veins. “What WAS that?” She hiccuped, in what very much so wasn’t a sob. 

Nines smiled softly, stroking the side of her face/ “It was testosterone, silly. It’s a very important milestone for boys like you.” He patted Gwen’s thigh before giving it a squeeze. 

Gwen froze, like ice had been shot through her veins instead of testosterone. She wasn’t stupid. She knew what that was, what it did, what it was currently doing to her. Gwen wanted to scream. Instead, she settled for trying to kick out at Nines. The binding jerked under her kicks. 

Nines frowned, pressing down on Gwen’s legs until she screamed. “I think it’s naptime for you, little boy. Until you can behave.”

Before Gwen could protest, or even land another kick, a rag came up from Nines pocket. Everything went black. 

\------------------------------------------- 

Gwen woke up. Gwen ate. Gwen was let up from the little bed in his, no in her, room. Each day, she wore a new outfit. Each day, Nines cooed at her, stroked the hair that he had buzzed back into an “appropriate”, and walked her through the special exercises that Nines said would help keep her healthy and “appropriately soft”, whatever that meant. If Gwen was good, and didn’t try to insist that she was a girl or anything silly of that nature, Nines would read to her. Bedtime stories, the old ones that had been written “for boys”, and were somehow just the ones that Gwen had begged her parents to read to her every night. 

It was getting harder and harder to remember that she was a woman. It was getting harder still to remember that she was Gwen. And it was even harder for her to remember that above all else, she hated Nines. She had no feelings for him beyond that. 

\------

Gavin yawned and stretched, pulling his legs up to his chest and blinking at the sunlight. It had been so long since he had seen it, and his eyes kind of hurt from looking at it too long, but it was worth it. 

“How are you feeling this morning, Baby boy?” Nines hummed. He must have spent the night again, in the chair he kept by Gavin’s new, big boy bed. Gavin struggled up to look at him. 

“I’m feeling good, Nines.” He said. “Can we go outside again today, into the back yard?” Nines had started to let him out there a month ago, only when Gavin was super good and ate all of his dinner and did all of the exercises and took his shot like a good boy.

Niens plumped his lips and cocked his head like he was thinking. Of course, he wasn’t really deliberating that hard; his LED still stayed blue. “I think if you’re good today, of course we can have a little trip out there. You can play in the mud like a proper young man.” Nines patted his head. 

Gavin nodded seriously. “Of course! And you can play with me, right? And you won’t put me on the leash?” The first time Nines had taken him outside, Gavin had been silly and had tried to run away. Like how he was silly and thought he was still a girl, too. 

Nines frowned. “We’ll see about that, ok little boy?” He looked at Gavin for a moment longer, and then nodded. “I think that would be fine. As long as you know that you’re my little boy, right?”

Gavin nodded. He wouldn’t let his Daddy down.


End file.
